User talk:GFreeman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Severin von Phoenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pikapillow (talk) 08:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) yo, I became the admin of this wiki almost 2 year ago... and I've made significant improvements. I noticed that you pointed out about the lack of information/wrong information; but let me tell you again, this wiki has improved significantlly when I took over as the admin, it was just in shambles before. about a half year ago I kind of gave up on improving this wiki because there's so much things to be done, however you kind of resparked my willingness to work, I really appreciate that. it just feels nice knowing that I will no longer be working alone I am pretty informed on the whole series and what happens, but I don't think I can explain the time travel and parallel universes stuff into words. also I'm not very good at templates and the special wiki stuff. can I count on you then? Yuhuiandrew (talk) 18:58, September 3, 2013 (UTC)yuhuiandrew yea, actually I tried to make you an admin this Wednesday, but it appears that when I was given the adminship to this wiki, the original admin did not give me this thing called "bureaucrat privilege" so as much as I want to, I can't grant you adminship Yuhuiandrew (talk) 20:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC)yuhuiandrew hey, you know how you added the templates for the characters? is there anyway you can change the color of it? the words are hard to read 04:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC)yuhuiandrew yea, like I said before, I'm just an admin, I do not have the power to change your user rights in anyway other than blocking you. only a bureaucrat can promote you. since the bureaucrat of this wiki is no longer active, you have to contact the community staff Yuhuiandrew (talk) 13:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC)yuhuiandrew hey the giant tube thing with the pinchers just appeared in Naqua-den, could you up date on that? thanks very much Yuhuiandrew (talk) 04:08, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yuhuiandrew I really love the new look, good job on that... the only thing is I think the poll is unnecessary consider the series' lack of popularity, just my opinion. Yuhuiandrew (talk) 20:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Yuhuiandrew yea I guess I spoke too soon about the poll adding black will indeed improve the look, but I'm really not sure how would white fit in. I guess you can go ahead and add the colors and then I'll tell you what I think Yuhuiandrew (talk) 22:50, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yuhuiandrew do I just have to give consent? well if that's the case then SURE, I DO ALLOW YOU TO BE ADMIN Yuhuiandrew (talk) 10:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Yuhuiandrew oh my goodness this all looks really good. thanks, I appreciate it a lot Yuhuiandrew (talk) 02:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Yuhuiandrew